Reef and Ty: Reef's Secret
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Reef has a secret he wants to tell Ty, a secret he is very scared to do so with him. Once the spills the beans, will things get better or worse between them? Read and Find out!


It was a slowly cooling down Summer Sunset at Ridgemount Resort, with a surfing session of Ty (Tyler) Ridgemount going on in full swing. As the Ridgemount boy moved with the waves, which of coruse got his fit body and bueatiful dark blonde hair yet, he was unaware of who was watching him from secret. His extremely secret admirer. It was not Emma nor Kelly, it was actually Leslie better known as Reef. Of course, not anyone but Reef himself knew of these feelings which ker kepy very secret from even those close to Reef. It was not that Reef thought they were sinful (which he didn't), it was jsut that he didn't wnat his peers or Ty to think differently of him because of them. He also is not fully Homosexual, but more equally Bisexual. He just flirts with Guys much less than women due to not knowing many Homosexual or Bisexual guys that he could actually like. That is, except for Ty. Reef always did admire Ty, and he secretly hoped that maybe they could become closer. Though, he kept himself from revealing this. It was too risky. I mean, it would be a true gamble to ask him. So rather, Reef would just look at Ty from a distance as he surfed or whenever would be an appropriate time. Reef had to admit, Ty was pretty cute. Maybe not as attractive as he was (in his own mind) but cute. Soon enough, Ty's surfing session ended and Reef decided to pretend as if he wasn't watching and walk over to Ty as the boy walked, soaked in water, down the beach.

"Sup, Ty?", Reef greeted, nearly startling the other boy by coming out of nowhere so suddenly.

"Wah! Oh...hey Reef.", Ty replied, "So, you're coming to surf?"

"Well, yeah!", Reef replied happily, "But first I wanna ask you somethin'."

"What is it Brah?", Ty asked, a bit curious as to what the question might be.

"Well, I was wondering if we could meet...alone...near the...staff house? Like, anytime?"

"...Why?"

"Just...I gotta talk to you about something."

"Why can't you just talk to me about it here? I mean..we're alone now."

"Yeah...but...it's personal."

"How personal?"

"Like, MAJORLY TOTALLY Personal!"

"Again...wouldn't you just better off telling me now? Where it's pretty just US?", Ty had a point. Though, Reef was still nervous. He didn't want his friendship with Ty to end due to this. He didn't want word to get around, at least not yet that is, he wasn't ready. However, he obviously couldn't just stop the moment now. He had to say something. He had to finish the conversation one way or another.

"Ummm...what do you think of Gays?", Reef asked extremely Nervously. Ty was puzzled and surprised at this question, not even close to guessing what Reef was trying to tell him at all.

"I'm cool with them, got a couple of Gay friends actually they're good people...are you trying to tell me you're gay or something?"

"NO!", Reef yelled out loudly, "I-I mean...well...not exactly."

"Bi?", Ty asked, crossing his arms, "Dude, I'm cool with it don't worry at all."

"What's a Bi?", Reef asked, completely confused as to what Ty meant by that word. Ty rolled his eyes and was surprised that Reef didn't know what he meant by those words.

"Bisexual.", Ty replied, "It means you like both."

"Oh!", Reef finally realized, "Well...then yeah. I just don't flirt with the dudes often cuz theres just...well...not alot."

"Yeah, that's true.", Ty replied, agreeing with Reef. "So...you like Girls more or Guys?"

"I'm willing to give the lovin to BOTH Equally, man!", Reef replied flirtatiously, "Just haven't found the dude that would like it yet."

"Haha...well, you'll find him eventually, man!", Ty said to assure Reef. As Ty then walked away, Reef grew nervous once more. He had just let Ty in on his Secret, but in actuality it was only part of the secret. Once more thinking it was now or never, Reef decided to take the ultimate risk. He went up to the still wet, shirtless, and cute Ty, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Before the boy could even reply, he was turned around and dipped over in a rather quick and passionate kiss by Reef. Ty's eyes wideneed with complete shock, and also blush as well. The feeling of Reef's own wet lips over his own, the feeling of Reef's own arms over his body in a hug along with dipping him towards the ground in a classic movie like kiss. Ty's shock eventually allowed Reef to place his tounge into the other boys mouth, which only furthered it. Ty's purple eyes matched the beautiful sunset clouds, and the lighting of the setting sun made it practically romantic what Reef was doing. Eventually, Reef couldn't help it and gave in to moving his hand lower. Since Ty was soaked from the surf, his bathing suit practically showed off his body completely. Therefore, when Reef touched his rear, he may as well have been touching it bare. With this, Ty actually felt himself grow down below, and could feel Reef's own bulge against his as well. Soon, both boys blushed, but as Reef finally needed to breathe, Ty pushed Reef off of him and fell to the ground due to this.

"Oh my god...I'm sorry!", Reef replied, shocked at what he had just done. As Ty got up from the ground, Reef was certain he was going to get beaten up or something for what he had just done.

"Reef...what the fuck was that?", Ty replied, not as much Angry as he was confused.

"I don't know, I really don't know.", Reef was still paranoid. He really did not want the boy he sort of idolized to hate him for kissing him. I mean, nobody saw. Hopefully this was be good for them both.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?", Ty asked, "I mean...really?"

"I thought you would more pissed off than this.", Reef finally became a bit less paranoid.

"Dude it's cool, I'm Bi too."

Reef was shocked, so much in-fact that his jaw had dropped. Ty was Bisexual? Really? Him? The one who gets so much of the girls? The older brother of Lo? Emma's secret crush? Reef's secret crush? Was it possible? Or, was he just lying.

"Really?!", Reef replied.

"Yeah, really. I'm not straight up Gay, I'm kinda like you actually."

"Well, to be honest, that boner there kinda gave it away now that I think about it.", Reef said as he got closer to Ty, now feeling fully able to do so. He even rubbed the throbbing member of his crush as he did so. Ty couldn't help but blush again, and his member liked the rubbing too along with the one of Reef's hard one being closer as well.

"Well, yours does too.", Ty replied. Reef blushed, but continued his flirtatious smirk. Ty couldn't help it, Reef was smoking hot to him. He normally went after Girls, for the same reasons as Reef, but he didn't keep his Bisexuality as much of a secret. Anyone close enough to him knew, and most of them were the ones Ty knew he could trust with the information. But, now Reef knew. The way Reef's hair went, and the way his Abs were even if they were under his shirt, gave Ty an even bigger hard-on.

"Haha.", Reef replied, the two then noticed the sun was nearly fully set, and Reef used this romantic moment of being alone to his advantage, "Ya know, it's just you, me, our Horny cocks, wanna be a secret item?"

"What?!"

"C'mon, dude. I won't bite, violently."

"I don't know...I mean...maybe we should just wait for that.", Ty said to the other boy with him. Dissappointed by this, Reef didn't give up. He hoped that by using Ty's horny-ness he could reap the benefits of the moment.

"Well...would you like maybe a one-night stand?"

"We have a long way to go to a bed, though.", Ty pointed out. Reef just smiled in response.

"Who says we have to go to bed to do it?", once Reef said those words, Ty couldn't reply as he was soon trapped in another kiss. This time, Reef forced himself and Ty both onto Ty's dropped surfboard on the beach. As their tounges played in their mouths, Reef slid his hands underneath Ty's trunks' rear end thus giving him a feel onto the buttocks. Ty moaned in response to Reef squeezing it, squeezing Reef's own rear as well. Using his other hand, Reef slid Ty's trunks completely off and onto the sand of the beach. Reef then stopped kissing Ty to take off his own shirt, after which Ty could not help himself any longer and moved his mouth directly onto one of Reef's nipples and played with the other using his hand. Reef smiled and moaned as Ty's warm and wet mouth moved across his nipple, and while his soothing hands massaged the other nicely. It felt nice, and Reef's member poked Ty's lower body. This prompted Ty to move his hand from playing to down below Reef's frontal Trunks, slowly rubbing across the well fit body. Reef bit his lip, loving the feeling of Ty's hands on his body. Once Ty's hand was inside his Trunks, Reef pulled them down a bit so that Ty would get a better look at his cock. Ty couldn't believe it, Reef was 11 inches. Ty himself was only 10. Ty licked his lips at the sight of the bare giant, the biggest member he had ever seen. He looked up at Reef, who placed a hand on Ty's head. "Go on, babe, you know you want to."

"Okay.", Ty replied, and he used his tounge to gently lick Reef's lower front. Reef moaned, and grabbed Ty's hair more tightly. Once Reef's Cock was a bit wet enough, Ty stroked it along with his own to keep the hardness, but eventually Reef grew tired of this and with a smirk he forced Ty's mouth onto his dick. Despite the lack of experience, Ty knew what to do from watching people at parties, and he made sure to not bite his lover. Instead, he used his tounge to lick the member and his throbbing head to suck it proudly. One hand was there to keep it steady, while the other was stroking Ty's own member. Reef held on to Ty's head with his other hand rubbing his (own) lower body with pleasure. Ty would occassionally look up, but then close his eyes. Both boys enjoyed this, especially Reef the one recieving. Ty never thought he'd be the one not giving, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't that bad. He got to taste Reef's member, after-all. Ty moved quicker as time went on, and eventually was pulled away from Reef's rear once Pre-cum started to leak out. Reef didn't want to climax just yet but did let Ty have a taste of the Pre-cum. Ty enjoyed it.

"Ready for the final act, hot stuff?", Reef asked highly firtatiously, "I saved the best for last."

"Trust me, I can take what-ever you give me!", Ty replied. Reef liked how he said that. With minor Effort, Reef turned Ty around so his (Ty's) rear was facing his (Reef's) face,= abd Ty was bent over with bum in the air. Ty realized what was going on, and was highly nervous about letting that 11 inch giant be inside of him. However, much to his surprise, that was not the case. Instead, Reef moved his mouth onto Ty's hole instead, making out with it using his tounge. Ty moaned mildly at this, and at Reef stroking his member while giving the rimming. Ty couldn't help but enjoy it, especially once Reef's toungue went inside of his hole and rummaged around it. Luckily for Reef, Ty had cleaned his Anus prior to surfing otherwise doing this would have been quite a disgusting place for that tongue to go. Eventually, Reef saw that Ty's hole was moist enough and decided it was time to use the index fingers to spread the hole apart. Ty winced a bit as this went on, and it was then he realized it was happening. He became a bit anxious, he wanted it though.

"Oh Reef, are you going to stick it ALL in there?", Ty asked. Reef smiled, almost sinisterly but still flirty.

"Yeah, why, you said you can take anything I give!"

"Well, I can! Give me your HARDEST!", Ty sort of regretted those words, as they made Reef smirk even more. Before Ty could reply, Reef slammed his cock into the hole, driving it all the way in. "Ah!", Ty went loudly. He winced in pain from this sudden pull. As his head lifted into the now dark sky, Reef's arm wrapped around his neck, the darker and more red-haired boy rubbed his head along Ty's hair as he pulled his member out to thrust it back in. Ty cried from it, but also moaned. Reef smirked, tightning his grip around Ty's neck but making sure his partner could still breathe. "Oh God Reef! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh god Reef!", Ty moaned as Reef forcefully thrusted into the formerly virgin Ass that Ty had.

"Yeah, you like this don't you, Bitch?", Reef spoke dirtily to his lover, smacking one of the cheeks with his free hand as he thrusted into the rear end that bore the cheek. Reef was so fast, so hard, that Ty found it hard to speak.

"Y-y-y-yes!", he managed to cry out from the fucking. Reef smirked, happy to here that he had basically won. His prize, was going to come soon.

"Glad to hear you accept my victory, now to take my prize!", Reef then let go of Ty's neck to place both hands on the other boys hips, keeping his hardness of thrusts. Ty buried his head in the board, moaning more and more. The thrusts came harder and harder, and Ty was sure he wasn't going to be sitting right for a while. Eventually, Reef did one final thrust, the hardest of them all. Once it pulled in, it paused to release all of Reef's massive, warm load of seed and semen into Ty. Ty winced at the burn, but sighed once it felt good. As Reef pulled out and left a cum-filled and tired out Ty on the surf-board, Reef knew that to keep this a secret he would have to move the two. He managed to hide their sex perfectly, and surprisingly were not caught.

Though there was suspcision from Ty's temporary trouble walking and sitting down, and by him and Reef's increased friendship but over all their friends thought it was nothing. It can't be said if the two continued a relationship over time or if what happened was it between the two, at least yet of course, but what happened did bring them closer together at the least.


End file.
